GWhide
The object of this war game (mini-game) is to destroy the Triad Gang by getting their energy bar down to zero. A Gang War last 7 days (or less if you kill the Triad Gang). At any time you may click the "Done" button to leave the war and return to the Mobsters2 main home page. ---- Overview To start a Gang War, collect 5 Triad Treasures displayed on the Start War section of the Attack Page. Once you have collected all 5 you can initiate your own Gang War. If you don’t want to wait for the 5 treasures, the easiest way to join a Gang War is by clicking on a someone’s facebook post. Another option would be going directly to the Gang Wars tab to see if there are any open Wars you can join. Once you've joined a war, you can attack the rival gang with a variety of moves, each doing a different amount of damage. The more damage you inflict, the better rewards you will receive when the rival gang has been defeated (the difference between Good Gear, Better Gear and Best Gear). While you want to do the most individual damage as you can, you will also want to get friends involved, otherwise the war will rage forever! ---- How to Play There's several ways to reach the Gang Wars area. ::::::: 1. You can access the Gang War's area by either clicking on the "Look for a Gang War" button on the main page ::::::: 2. You can click on the red Attack Tab from the main page (green arrow), then click on the gray Gang Wars tab (red arrow) ::::::: 3. You can click on someone's facebook post requesting help with a War. Clicking on the Gang Wars tab will bring up the window shown below if there are no current wars active. And a window like the one shown below if there are wars in progress A war lasts 7 days from the time it is initiated or less depending if the gang is defeated or not. The window above shows the time left on the current active wars as well as the amount of energy remaining on each Triad gang's energy bar. To join a war, click the red "View Gang War" button. You may be a participant in a total of three wars at one time. If you've joined a war, the View button will be replaced by an "Attack" button. To resume fighting in a war that you've already joined, click on the red Attack button for that particular war. You can participate and help in any active war (providing there's space available for you to join) without collecting the 5 Triad Treasures, but you'll need to have all 5 of them on hand if you want to declare your own war. The type of treasures are the same regardless of where you are located. Once you've initiated your own war, the treasures are consumed and you'll need to collect 5 new treasures to declare another war. To send Mystery Gifts to other players, go to the "Start War" tab. In the "Start War" window that pops open click on the red "Send Mystery Gift" button as shown in the picture below. A pop-up window will appear. You'll be able to choose who to send Mystery Gifts to. You may gift more than once to the same player or multiple players. Giving and receiving these gifts count towards your daily recruitment gifts quota. You are allowed to receive up to FIVE (5) mystery gifts per day To request a Mystery Gift be sent to you, click on the golden "Request Items" button that's directly below the Send Mystery Gift button. You will be prompted to publish your request to your wall, or you can announce your request in the Social or Complete Communications window located on the M2 home page. To collect mystery gifts, go to your profile wall or Mobsters2 News Feed and check for any posts from friends. Look for the mystery briefcase. A Mystery Gift post will look like the picture shown below. To claim the gift, click on the "Claim Mystery Gift" link on your friend's post. Keep in mind that duplicates are discarded and sometimes you may get charms or other items instead of the needed Triad Treasures. Check for Mystery Gifts often, as gifts expire and if you aren't quick enough, you'll get a notice like this ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ Once you have the 5 required Triad Treasures you're ready to start your war. To initiate it, you can either click the red "Pull The Trigger" button located on the Gang Wars Tab or by clicking on the "Start a Gang War" button located on the Start War Tab. If you DON'T have the five Triad Treasures required to start your own war, you may jump in and help out on someone else's war. Find a post on your wall from another player who's requesting help with a Gang War. Click on the "Join the fight here" link You'll also be given a chance to request help from your fellow mob crew members. To post an invite for your friends, click the golden "Call for Help" button To join a war that's in progress, click on the red "View Gang War" button as shown below... When you join a Gang War, you are assigned to one of four tiers based on your level going into the war. Your tier assignment is locked and remains locked while you are at war. Even if you advance in skill level, your tier assignment remains the same. The game allows a limited amount of participants in the following level ranges: 81+ ~ 10 players 46-80 ~ 20 players 21-45 ~ 30 players 1-20 ~ 40 players You can advance or decline within the tier depending on your damage standing amongst other players of your tier but you will not be moved into the next higher tier level if you level up while participating in the war. If you attempt to enter a war and your level zone is full you will get a notice like this... If there's room for you to join the war, the window below will pop-up, you'll be assigned to a tier, and you'll have several options to consider. Take a moment to scroll through the list of Damage Leaders to locate your position. Next, choose which type of attack you'd like to use and click the appropriate attack button. You can click the "Attack", "Defensive Attack", "Kamikaze Attack", "Call for help" or "Done" button. Each attack uses stamina. The basic Attack uses 1 stamina per attack Defensive attacks use 3 stamina per attack Kamikaze attacks use 5 stamina per attack Clicking the "Done" button returns you to the M2 main home page but does not remove you from the war. It's unclear how to permanently leave or be removed from a war (however it's been confirmed that it is possible). There are six levels of success when it comes to attacks. There are no defeats as a result of attacking. We've shown all six success notices on the image shown below. The greater the success of each attack: :::::::::::::: 1. The more damage you dispense :::::::::::::: 2. The lesser of injury you receive :::::::::::::: 3. The greater cash you earn Gang War attacks do not add to your Mobster's win or loss fight stats however the experience gained during a war will add to your Mobster enabling you to continue leveling your avatar during the war. Remember, even if you level several times during a war, your tier assignment will not change. Your progress will reflect in the gear box directly below the Gang's Picture The progress bar reflects the amount of money, experience and type of gear you will receive if the rival gang is defeated. You will only receive the reward indicated in the section highlighted in green. In the example shown above, you would receive $50,000 and between 280-490 experience, and gear that's considered "Better" quality if you had progressed this far AND the rival gang was defeated within the allotted 7 days. You can see your standings and system news messages showing your damage and injury for your series of attacks on the Damage Leader boards and via the News Feed window. If the rival gang is not defeated in the allotted timeframe, no rewards are issued. Here is a List of Gang War Rewards received by players so far. __NOEDITSECTION__